Of Lifestreams and Fantasies
by Shadow1176
Summary: The life of a Lifestream Operative is quite challenging, involving quelling anti Lifestream activities, among many other jobs befitting of special forces. But after three revivals and a century in the Lifestream, Gaia sends Operative Sephiroth to another planet in order to facilitate Lifestream revival and maintenance. Gensokyo happens to be his entry point.
1. Newcomer

**A/N: A fun little piece that I may expand eventually. For now, just treat it as a oneshot.**

Update: Fixed some errors.

Chapter One

Newcomer

"So, did you come to Gensokyo for a vacation, ze?"

"Perhaps vacation is the wrong word. I suppose pilgrimage would be more appropriate."

"A pilgrimage? From where? And how did you even make it here in the first place?"

With a brief moment of silence, the trio took another sip of the green tea provided by the Hakurei Shrine's Miko, Hakurei Reimu.

At a moderate height for a woman of 17, she had long, silky brown black hair that cascaded down her back, as well a red ribbon on the back of her head, with twin red tubes adorned on her side locks to match.

Her Shrine Maiden uniform consisted of a red pleated skirt, a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. A Gohei fitted with two white Shidei rested upon her back, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Taking a sip of her custom brewed green tea, Reimu asked, "How in the name of Gensokyo did you manage to breach the barrier without any interference? When I felt the Barrier being breached, she felt almost... Pleased that you were passing through. But who are you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. How on earth do you get through the barrier without interference? Not even I can get through that easy, ze." The second woman asked with a tinge of excitement in her voice.

Known as Marisa Kirisame, The Ordinary magician, she was of an average height for a woman around 17, she had messy blond hair coupled with a large pointed black witch hat, adorned with a pure white ribbon, as she looked at the third member of their party with her mischievous golden eyes. For the rest of her attire, she wore a dark blue witch's dress, with a white apron to match, as her dress extended down to her knees. Dark blue boots accentuated her legs, as her custom made broom lay attached to her back.

Taking her own sip of the delicious tea, Marisa asked another question, "And how are you levitating an inch of the ground? Not many have levitation power around here, ze." A hint of amusement and wonder filled her voice as she saw the third person levitating ever so slightly off the ground.

Taking a moment to consider their questions, the third figure slowly took a drought of his tea, setting it down upon the ground in front of them, before answering, "I levitate through my powers, for balance training. And that barrier on the outside... It correctly identified a Lifestream Operative. Most pure Lifestream barriers do. As for where I'm from..." He trailed off.

The man, known as Sephiroth to many, friend to few. He wore a long black heavily armored trench coat with reinforced silver shoulder pauldrons, black steel plated combat boots as well as pure black armor plated trousers. The top of his coat was open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. Long silver hair adorned his head with his bangs parted to either side of his face, as his top bangs jutted out skyward. A high featured face along with emerald, cat like eyes completed his appearance.

Confused, Reimu asked, "Lifestream? What exactly is that? And where did you say you from?"

Sephiroth smiled slightly, responding, "Both stories for another time."

Reimu sighed, and went back to pondering just what manner of man had entered Gensokyo recently.

The trio sat in a companionable silence, until Sephiroth stood up on solid ground.

With a bow, he says, "Thank you for your hospitality and the information. I think I'll explore the surrounding area for a bit."

"Wait!"

Turning back, he answered patiently, "Yes?"

Reimu, having stood up abruptly, exclaims, "You can't just go out! Didn't you hear me earlier when I said that Gensokyo is a dangerous place? Even with that armor, a lot of creatures out there can seriously injure, or even kill you!"

With a slight smirk, he says, "Who said I couldn't fight?"

With a laugh, Marisa rose from her seat and said with a grin while she pointed her broom towards Sephiroth, "How about a test, ze? Fight me, and we'll see if you're fit to explore Gensokyo."

Matching her grin, albeit one that quite a bit more ferocious and intimidating, Sephiroth called forth his Magic Enhancing equipment, as both of his arms became adorned with gauntlets, infused with magic glyphs and small orbs of materia, as his coat materialized symbols of the Lifestream, adding a larger reserve to his already immense mana pool. While Sephiroth no longer required materia in order to cast magic, it allowed him to access greater height of his current magic powers, allowing for Tier 0 Magic, while he could only utilize Tiers 7-1 under his own power.

As the two combatants faced one another, Reimu stood to the side, and declared, "A Spell Card Duel shall now commence. I shall referee the match to ensure no lethal injuries are exchanged."

As Reimu raised her hand to signal the start, she said, "Ready?"

As the two sides nodded, Sephiroth remained calm as he snapped his gauntlets shut, satisfied with the materia inside, while Marisa was holding something behind her back, her hand striked down and she yelled, "Commence battle!"

Instantly taking to the air with her broom, Marisa drew her Mini Hakkero from her back, intoning, "Spell Card: Stardust Reverie!"

An almogoration of stars surrounded the young witch's body as she suddenly flew straight towards him at the speed of a train.

"Too slow."

Sephiroth simply sidestepped her dash, before casting a Firagra behind him in an instant, his cast time becoming quick as thought, his time as a Lifestream Operative having granted him access to such masterful control over magic.

Marisa, who had zoomed right past her target, turned around in shock only to be met by the sight of a large orb of fast moving fire heading towards her location. As she maneuvered her broom to avoid the projectile, it suddenly imploded in a burst of fire just as she dodged it, nearly scorching her in the process.

Realizing the extent of his power, Marisa decided to amp up the nature of her test.

Marisa revealed another spell card to use, intoning, "Ritual Sign: Orreries Sun!"

Four elemental orbs, corresponding to their elemental affinities of Red Fire, Yellow Lightning, Green Earth, and Blue Water, were released from Marisa as the four orbs released a flurry of Danmaku bullets as well as four inch wide lasers, aimed towards the figure of Sephiroth.

With a smirk, Sephiroth sprinted towards the pattern, shattering bullets with a veritable wave of ice while flowing through the majority of them. Not a single hit his body as he flawlessly maneuvered through the stream of bullets, still sprinting towards Marisa. As the four lasers were about to make contact with him, he slid on the ground and came back up, dodging all four.

In her panic at seeing Sephiroth sprinting towards her, Marisa flew even higher, before calling out, "Love Sign: Non Directional Laser!"

A magic circle formed before her extended hand, as four individual single meter wide rainbow infused energy beams shot out from Marisa's magic circle, moving in randomized directions as she attempted to repel Sephiroth's advance.

With an amused look, he commands, "Simple. Advanced Comet and Blizzaga."

Boosting himself through Jump magic, he headed straight towards the energy beams. A wave of comets fell from the sky, surrounding Sephiroth as they blocked off the four lasers and homed in on Marisa's figure, just as a storm of ice particles flew towards her as well.

Just as his spells took effect, he activated his levitation in order to stay within the air at such a height.

With a look of incredulity, Marisa suddenly laughed as she witnessed the incoming comets, seeing that she'd found quite the magician and soldier in Sephiroth.

With a grin, she called out as she retrieved her Mini Hakkero, "Love Sign: Master Spark!"

As if to compliment the four haphazard lasers, an enormous energy beam made of pure light energy rose from the small octagonal device, it's power heading straight for Sephiroth.

With a smirk, he countered, "Surge."

A blast of concentrated lightning made its way to meet the Master Spark. Once they connected in an explosion of thunderous bright light, each side attempted to best one another's attacks, pushing with all of their might. Powerful as the Lifestream was, even it couldn't completely overcome the power of the Sparks.

Just as the Master Spark began to push through against Surge, Sephiroth pulled another trick out of his sleeve, "Flare!"

From his second hand, a storm of hellfire erupted, imploding a path directly for Marisa without hitting her Master Spark. Disengaging her Master Spark while Sephiroth disengaged his spells as well out of courtesy, Marisa shouted, "Your next test, is speed!" She yelled while flying off, toward the Forest of Magic.

"As you wish." Sephiroth says, while calling forth another ability.

Four white, angelic wings unfurled from Sephiroth's back, as he took to the skies along with Marisa, attempting to catch up to her with such an enormous head start.

With a quick distance closing rate due to his immense speed and exertion, Sephiroth nearly reached Marisa as she turned around and teased, "Can't catch me, da ze- WHOA!"

"Ultima: Concentration!"

"Magicannon: Final Spark!"

Two of the most destructive magic spells in existence were unleashed simultaneously. The first, a green Lifestream infused beam of destruction morphed into existence from Sephiroth's pure white magic circle.

The second, a pure rainbow energy beam comprised of pure light, lined with magic enhancing circles all around bursted in existence from Marisa's Mini Hakkero, held by both hands.

As the two tremendous beams were about to make contact in the airspace high above the Forest of Magic, Reimu had but one thought, "_Why did this have to happen to me?"_

Everything went white.

* * *

After that incident, Sephiroth and Marisa returned to the Hakurei Shrine, only to be scolded by Reimu for the trouble they caused, disrupting the general peace of Gensokyo. There was also the issue of the massive commotion caused by their duel, having thrown the fairies and various Youkai into a frenzy, excited by the power surges released by the energy.

As Marisa sheepishly rubbed her head and Sephiroth patiently listened to Reimu's lecture, each of them forced to promise to assist Reimu in her cleanup operation, none of the trio were aware of who else had noticed the massive power release, and had become interested in learning just where that power had come from, and how they could acquire it...

Tier List: A classification system for various powers and abilities Sephiroth encounters and uses.

Tier 7: Ice, Fire, Thunder, any and all basic spells.

Tier 6: Physical techniques, such as Vital Slash and Blitz.

Tier 5: Magic spells such as Fira, Thundara, Blizzara, and advanced physical techniques.

Tier 4: Firagra and other assorted Gra spells.

Tier 3: Flare, Surge, Chill, Tornado, Comet and Advanced Comet.

Tier 2: Ultima Spells, including Ultima: Concentration.

Tier 1: **[Classified.]**

Tier 0: **[Classified.]**


	2. Exploration

A/N: I'm not sure what compels me to continue this one... Maybe because I need to practice Touhou writing. Regardless, enjoy this second chapter of a once one shot.

Chapter Two

Exploration

The skies were clear, nature at its finest, unperturbed by machines.

The pure blue skies, unclouded by pollution like his home, fresh air and hardly a cloud in sight.

The flowers bloomed in excess, as Spring had finally made its appearance, Winter's cold embrace having melted away.

The trees sighed as the wind whistled through their branches, cherry blossoms fluttering about as one landed within Sephiroth's awaiting hand.

A light smile rested upon his face, as he said in admiration of the scenery, "Magnificent."

Reimu and Marisa, who had accompanied him on his exploration trip after the cleanup operation, had been lounging around as he observed the landscape.

Reimu said, "I didn't take you for a nature enthusiast. Although, your aura does have the strangest signature, almost as if it were attuned with nature's very being..." She also mused, mulling over such information.

Marisa pointed over to a figure in the western direction and commented, "Hey, look ze."

As the trio looked west from their perch on a tall hill, a small winged white figure could be seen flying towards them, shouting, "Spring has arrived! Spring has arrived! Take that Letty!"

With an amused expression, Sephiroth asked, "Who is that?"

Reimu responded, "That's Lily White, the Fairy herald of Spring. A unique type of fairy that is sighted at the beginning of every spring season, she bears the message of the season change, awakening any youkai and animals that remain in deep hibernation during winter through usage of subterranean vibrations created both by her voice and nature's system of communication.

Everytime she spreads her message however, she's never seen going the other way, and so no one knows where she could be living. Possible theories are that her lifespan is extremely short, and only lives long enough to announce Spring.

She's also incredibly popular with florists due to her ability to awaken spring plants by coaxing the seed's dormant spiritual energy into full bloom. Her very presence is able to initiate the growth of Spring, as she essentially awakens nature's power to change seasons."

Marisa looks at Reimu boggled, before she says annoyed, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Marisa snaps out of her trance, scratching her head sheepishly while responding, "Well, it's just that you've never seemed to be that knowledgeable on magic affairs, nor payed that much attention to Gensokyo's residents and their abilities, unless they're used in Danmaku..."

Reimu sighs, "Marisa, where do you think I go when I finish my Shrine chores?"

Shrugging, Marisa says, "I don't know, laze around at your shrine?"

With a deadpan look, Reimu says, "Besides my various exercise routines and martial arts, I spend time at the Library of Voile and the Gensokyo Chronicles Library. I've been researching magic uses and counters, as well as history to find previous incidents, or historical events that might cause new incidents to arise."

A laugh arises from Marisa, "And here I thought you really did just sit in your shrine all day-"

"You're really comfy, Onii-San!"

"Why thank you, Lily."

Reimu and Marisa looked over to see a most peculiar sight.

Lily White had paused by their location, stopping to sit on Sephiroth's lap as he was leaning against the tree.

Sighing in contentment, she said, "You're full of spring... It's comfy..."

Chuckling slightly, Sephiroth responded, "I see. I'm glad it feels good."

Reimu and Marisa burst out laughing at the sight of the fearsome soldier coddling a fairy, and continued rolling on the ground, their sides splitting as the Soldier and the Fairy looked at the two, confusion on their faces.

"O-Oh dear, that was priceless..."

"That was great, da ze."

As the two girls calmed down and returned to sitting, Reimu asked, "What did you mean by, 'You're full of spring,' Lily White?"

Taking a moment to ponder the question, she said happily, "Seph Onii is like a beacon of nature! It's like he's part of Spring!"

Sephiroth stroked Lily's head, eliciting a sigh of content, as he said, "I believe I can answer the rest of that. But first, perhaps some sake?"

As he pressed his hand down into the earth, four silver cups arose from minute particles gathered from the earth, as Lily said, "I can feel nature moving!"

As he took out a bottle of sake from his backpack, magically enhanced to have more space on the inside, he poured the drink into all 4 cups, as Reimu and Marisa looked shocked at his display. As the four raised their cups, they said, "Kanpai."

As the four took their drinks, Sephiroth continued methodically while stroking Lily's head, who had fallen asleep, sighing in her slumber, "What I just demonstrated was a request to the Lifestream.

As a Lifestream Operative, I am able communicate directly with the Lifestream, and to some extent, control and empower myself through it. The Lifestream exists universally, even if it can only be detected on planets with life, and is nature's very lifeblood, its system of communication and nutrition.

Lifestream Operatives are from planets who have Lifestream sentient races, those who have integrated themselves into it, or have species who truly coexist with it. For example,"

As Sephiroth continued explaining, the other two listening with rapt attention as Lily slept contently, he placed his hand upon the earth once again, before asking Reimu, "Do you mind if I grab something from the outside?"

With a look of astonishment before being replaced with mirth, she said, "The barrier won't mind. Speaking of, why does she let you go through so easily?"

"Fellow nature lovers?" Marisa joked.

Sephiroth drew from the ground a small holographic device, such technology having been commonplace back home and promptly turned it on within a few seconds, and drew up some illustrations. Continuing with no time wasted,

"Currently, you exist within what you know as the Solar System. Much of it however, as humans here would have known in the 1800s when you said Gensokyo was created, is currently unknown. Various other solar systems and planets exist in those unexplored regions, which is where I'm from. Planet Gaia."

A drawing of a planet, practically overrun by nature but also extremely advanced in scientific technology showed up on the projector.

Closing the device and allowing it to sink back into the earth, thus returning it to nature, he continued his explanation, "As for why the Barrier allows me through, whoever made it made it with pure Lifestream energy, formed from the very power of the earth. As a Lifestream Operative-"

"It authorized your entry?" A voice resounded from from to the right of them.

An eye shaped hole within the fabric of space time ripped itself open, colored black and purple with red eyes throughout the space, as a woman was standing within, the bottom half of her body concealed.

Long blonde hair was coiled upwards into her red ribbon adorned mob cap as dark golden eyes gleamed with mirth and mischief. She wore a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress. A pink parasol also remained held within her left hand. Yukari Yakumo, the Gap Youkai, and the Founder of Gensokyo.

Grinning, Yukari says, "How interesting it is to find a newcomer to Gensokyo, especially one as unique such as yourself, mister Sephiroth. I'd always wondered what exactly we'd been using when we created the barrier~"

Reimu stands indignantly and exclaims, "Wait, you were eavesdropping? Why you-"

Sephiroth holds a hand up, and Reimu falls silent, grumbling as she does so.

"Is there something you require, madam..?"

With her fan concealing the lower part of her face, she said cheerfully, "Yukari Yakumo, Youkai of Gaps, Founder of Gensokyo."

As Lily mumbled cutely while napping, he responded, "Well then miss Yakumo, is there something you require?"

Chuckling, she countered, "Oh, nothing right now. I just wanted to see you. Enjoy your stay in Gensokyo, ciao~" She finished as she disappeared into her gap.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Reimu said, "You would not believe how annoying she is..."

Marisa, who had been silent for a while, mumbled, "Yukari sort of unsettles me, ze..."

"She doesn't seem particularly annoying or frightening. Mischievous she may be, but a long life is guaranteed to twist one's perception of entertainment."

As the four cups had been drained of their contents and the bottle was put back, the cups melted back into the earth, sorted back to their original positions.

"Shall we continue our exploration?" Sephiroth asked.

As his two companions nodded their consent, he gently shook Lily White, "Lily, wake up."

As Lily's eyes drowsily opened, and she yawned cutely, she said, "Onii-San..?"

"Lily, we have to go. I'll see you another time."

At these words, she seemed saddened, as her wings drooped down, and her eyes became blurry.

A hand rested upon her shoulder, "Hey, listen."

As Lily wiped her tears, she looked up to see Sephiroth kneeled down to meet her height. He said, "I'll find you again next Spring, alright? That's a promise."

She brightened up and exclaimed, "Really really?"

With a look of amusement, he responded with, "Yes, really really."

Floating upwards, she hugged Sephiroth around the chest and said, "Ok Onii-San! It's a promise!"

Hugging her back before ruffling her hair affectionately, he said, "Farewell, Lily."

As she flew off, she yelled back while waving, "Bye bye Onii-San!"

As she returned to her job of announcing Spring as Sephiroth kept on looking off in the direction that she flew off into, Marisa commented playfully, "You're really good with kids, aren't you ze?"

Reimu likewise teased, "Perhaps he's just interested in younger girls?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

As he released his four wings, he took off down the hill, heading straight for the bottom. Before he jumped, a grin could be seen on his lips.

As the two girls smiled and took off flying after him, Sephiroth had but one thought.

_Life is pleasant._

_Elsewhere..._

A dark room, a throne of crimson.

A figure sat atop the throne, toying with the strings of fate as she attempted to find the string connected to her goal.

Finding the correct one, she intricately weaved it into a meeting, a meeting with a newcomer.

"Sakuya? Prepare the dining room for three guests."

"At once, Ojou-Sama."

A laugh resounded throughout the room, as the woman whispered, "I wonder newcomer, how will you fare against the Scarlet Devil?"

Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil, chuckled once more, as she closed her eyes.


	3. Residential Meetings

A/N: Hm... I wonder why I'm still writing this... Ah well, enjoy yet another chapter of, Of Lifestreams and Fantasies.

Chapter 3

Residential Meetings

A silver haired man, garbed in a blue kimono observed the man who had entered his shop with his two most frequent "Customers". Curiously enough, he also had silver hair, a pleasant change from the various hair colors he'd seen in Gensokyo, and had buttoned his coat, which had been hanging open earlier upon entering the shop.

"Allow me a moment. You're from another planet, and you'd like to purchase something?"

Rinnosuke Morichika, owner of Kourindou, a shop of all sorts of outer world odds and ends. Standing at a moderate height, the half man half Youkai hybrid wore glasses, as well as a blue stylized kimono. His silver hair waved slightly with the open window's wind blowing in, as his grey eyes continued to observe him, almost assured that he was insane.

"If you're from another planet, where did you even find Gensokyo funds?" Rinnosuke asked confused, as currency in his world must have been different, if he was telling the truth.

Reimu sighed before responding as she browsed a section of outer world electronics, "Yukari and I maintain a currency exchange system. I calculate how much a currency is worth, she sends money via Gap to the exchange location, which is the Hakurei Shrine."

"Now, would you kindly direct me to the weapons section? I have need of an additional blade." Sephiroth spoke politely, tactful as he always was in verbal exchange.

Gesturing to the back section hidden behind a door, Rinnosuke said, "Check inside the weapons room. You should find something that'll suit you. Do be warned though, Marisa's also somewhere in there, and she may want to test something out."

As Sephiroth walks to the back, he says, "My thanks."

As he disappears into the weapons section in search of a blade suited to him, Reimu comments to Rinnosuke, "He's an interesting person."

Shrugging in response, he asks, "Is he actually from another planet? I find that difficult to believe."

Giving a small laugh, Reimu tosses back, "And the fact that we have spirits, gods, and all sorts of Youkai is also hard to believe? No, I can tell he's from another planet. His currency is for one, unrecorded in human and Youkai history here, and he explained where he came from. His aura also isn't native to this world, even as in tune with nature as he is." She also mused, wondering what other tricks he had up those sleeves of his.

As a clash of wood resounded throughout the shop, coming from the outside, Reimu sighed as the two of them walked out to the back, just in time to see Marisa slash down with all of her might at Sephiroth with a wooden bokken, even as he countered with a simple redirect and a light tap on the neck with his own.

"Your stance is too wide. Keep yourself closer to the ground, and try not to swing so recklessly. Remember, a light yet accurate slash is always better than a clumsy powerful one." Sephiroth advised, teaching Marisa the beginning techniques of swordsmanship.

Jumping back to recover, Marisa heeded his advice as she jabbed out with her blade at his chest in a rapier motion, even when Sephiroth sidestepped her strike casually before tapping her forehead with his finger.

"Never leave your guard down, and never overextend your strikes. In addition to light and accurate, you must also regulate the amount of force and agility you put into each slash of a blade." Sephiroth continued to teach.

Taking a moment to ponder the advice that he'd given so far, Marisa grinned as she attempted something new, feinting a slash to the left before spinning around and going for his right side. Sephiroth saw the feint right through, and set his blade to block her right slash, as her powerful strike and unbalanced stance caused her to fall back. Feeling something catch her, her eyes snapped up to see Sephiroth holding her up in a bridal carry.

"That last strike was a good attempt, but remember to always leave room for a contingency in case your tricks fail." Sephiroth finished his lesson, setting her down.

Laughing sheepishly, Marisa scratched the back of her head before saying embarrassed, "Thanks. I've never really studied swordsmanship, and when I saw you browsing the blades section, I couldn't help but ask..."

Ruffling her hair, he chuckled, "Don't worry. I didn't mind teaching a bit of swordsmanship."

"Are you two quite finished yet?" Reimu asked, amused at the short battle between the two.

As Marisa jumped in shock, spinning around to Reimu, spluttering incoherently, Sephiroth merely calmly responded, "We most certainly have finished. Let us move onto business matters instead."

Drawing a blade in its sheath out from his back, Rinnosuke could see that it was one of his katanas, a Muramasa to be exact. Crafted as an extremely high quality blade, the Muramasa line was commonly considered second only to the later Masamune line of blades.

Handing the appropriate amount of money over to Rinnosuke, Sephiroth said, "I'll be taking this one."

As Rinnosuke placed the money within a pocket, to be stored later, he asked, "What exactly will you be doing with that blade? You said that you had another, so what do you need with that one?"

With a small smile, Sephiroth countered, "Modification testing."

Mystified at what he meant, Rinnosuke shrugged and said, "Thank you for your purchase. Is there anything that you'd like?"

Bowing his head slightly, Sephiroth said, "No, that will be all. Thank you."

"Do come back if you find the need to purchase anything from the outer world." Rinnosuke said, pleased with the recent sale.

As the trio took their leave, Rinnosuke checked his shelf of magic supplies in a fit of paranoia, before realizing that a good third of them were gone. Sighing in resignation, he went back into his shop to store his money.

* * *

"We should head to the Human Village next, might as well get you acquainted with the locals there."

"I shall follow your lead."

Moving through the paths leading to the Human Village, the trio conversed while walking on.

Along the path, several Youkai watched them cautiously, but Reimu and Marisa paid them no heed, having become accustomed to their presence. Although many of them had become hostile during Incidents, most of the time only a select few Youkai chose to disturb the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and the Ordinary Magician.

Stretching a bit to loosen her arms, Marisa asked while gesturing to the Muramasa blade strapped to Sephiroth's back, "So what exactly did you need that sword for? Didn't you say you had another?"

Sephiroth replies while fingering the blade on his back, "Indeed, I do have another blade, however I prefer to keep it hidden for now. It is a precious blade, and I would prefer not to carry it in the open."

Her eyes wide, Marisa excitedly asks, "Can I see it? It's fine if it's just to show someone right, just for a minute?"

Chuckling, he counters, "Perhaps another time."

Sighing in dejection, she mutters, "Meanie."

A laugh escaped Reimu as she witnessed the humorous banter between the two magicians, as not many people were able to stand Marisa, both her humor and power.

As they crested a small hill, Reimu said, "Welcome to the Human Village."

A quaint pre modern village came into view, the buildings having been constructed in Japanese styles. Scattered throughout were men, women, children, and Youkai of all types.

Various shops could be seen everywhere, ranging from florists to Youkai exterminators, including a school and library.

As the trio entered the village, several people called out in friendly greeting to Reimu and Marisa, having recognized two of Gensokyo's most famous and powerful humans.

Several residents wondered quietly who the man with them was, having never seen Sephiroth beforehand. Some were hopeful that he was a new warrior like the Incident Solvers, others were more pessimistic, seeing a newcomer.

A figure strode towards them, as Marisa raised a hand in greeting, "Hey, what's up?"

Sighing in exasperation, Reimu commented with a short bow, "Greetings Keine Sensei. How do you do today?"

The figure, now identified as Keine, was of a tall height, standing at 5 feet 5 inches. Her strict yet kind brown eyes observed the trio, as her long silver hair with blue highlights swished about as she walked towards them. Upon her head was a hat that seemed to be a type of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. The rest of her garb included a dark blue dress with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon tied to the bottom of the collar.

Bowing slightly in response, Keine greeted politely, "Hello Reimu. Quite well, now that you ask. And Marisa, why don't you be more polite like our miko here?" Keine admonished Marisa, who was ignoring her in favor of introducing the newest member of their party.

"This is Sephy, and he's an awesome magician and soldier! I mean he was the one who created-" Marisa began explaining, before Reimu clamped her hand over her mouth, laughing nervously as she said, "Erm, created a new name for Marisa! You know um... Mushroom Queen?"

As Keine glared at the duo, before sighing in resignation, not getting anything out of the two, Sephiroth introduced himself.

"My name is Sephiroth, expert soldier, tactician, and magician. If you have need of proof of my abilities, that explosion over the Forest of Magic was myself and Marisa engaging in a duel." He said with a smirk, seeing Keine's shocked expression before she turned upon the hapless duo, scolding them for causing such a ruckus, and how she had to clean up after their little spar with Youkai running everywhere in a frenzy.

As Sephiroth observed the duo being chastised, murderous intent on their faces directed at himself, he noticed a presence behind him, before he said to them, "What a pair they make, no?"

"Heh. I suppose." A female voice resounded from his side. As the woman stepped next to him, each turned their heads at the same moment, observing the other.

Red eyes gazed into Emerald, as ankle length pale blue, almost white hair mixed well with the silver of the man's own hair. Her hair was also outfitted with red and white paper charms. A light brown fire discolored shirt adorned her upper body, as did dark red overalls decorated with scattered paper charms, as her red pants also had red and white paper charms upon them.

With a neutral expression, the woman asks, "So, you're called Sephiroth? Never seen you around these parts. New to Gensokyo?"

With an easy expression, he replied, "Indeed, this is my first time here, miss..?"

A small jolt of shock crosses her face before she recovers and introduces herself, "Name's Fujiwara no Mokou, but everyone just calls me Mokou."

As the two return their gaze to Keine finishing her scolding session of the duo of young women, the three of them making their way over to Sephiroth and Mokou, she asks, "So, what brings you to Gensokyo? Yukari fooling around? Or something from the outer world?"

With a small smile, Sephiroth explains, "I suppose you could say I'm from the outside world, another planet in fact."

As Mokou retains a rather reserved expression with the slightest amount of surprise at his statement, she says nonchalantly, "Not the craziest thing I've heard. Where exactly?"

With a slight laugh at such a dismissive attitude to such ludicrous information, Sephiroth responds, "Planet Gaia, of solar system 12. My purpose here is Lifestream maintenance, and to explore a new world, as recon for my home."

As the four listen intently to Sephiroth, curious as to why he was in Gensokyo, he continued to explain.

"There are certain hubs within this section of the galaxy, places where Lifestream is extremely powerful, acting as central points of condensation. These planets are in charge of maintaining their galactic section's Lifestream planets, whether they be active and require maintenance, or if they require revival. My objective here is to maintain the Lifestream force here, eventually making my way out of Gensokyo to maintain the outer world's connection." He explained, as the four of them walked out of the village, towards a lake.

"While that is my primary objective, Gaia, the heart of the Lifestream hub of my home planet, sent me here also to experience a new world, and gain insight upon another area's humans and such-"

A whistle resounds from above, as a series of blue projectiles rip through the air at the four. Sephiroth raises his hand, intoning a simple spell, "Blizzara."

A small storm of ice meets their counterparts, as the falling icicles meet the ice spell, each countering one another in a shower of diamond dust.

A young voice called out from above, "Who dares face the strongest fairy of the Misty lake?!"


End file.
